<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soong Brothers Halloween by Dr_Schwarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876746">Soong Brothers Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Schwarz/pseuds/Dr_Schwarz'>Dr_Schwarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soong Brothers Holydays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute, Family Feels, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Schwarz/pseuds/Dr_Schwarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый совместный Хэллоуин братьев Сунг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soong Brothers Holydays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soong Brothers Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112590">Soong Brothers Halloween</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess">soongtypeprincess</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эй, кис-кис-кис. Вылезай оттуда?</p><p>Спот свернулась под кроватью дерзким маленьким клубочком рыжего меха. В-4 лежал на животе и протягивал к ней руку.</p><p>— Пожалуйста? — прошептал он.</p><p>Дейта вышел в комнату из своей спальни, попутно застёгивая на рукавах латунные запонки. Он с любопытством оглядел старшего брата. Затем переключил внимание на Лора, который сидел на диване, аккуратно подперев подбородок ладонью, и с весёлой ухмылкой наблюдал жалостливую сцену перед собой.</p><p>Приблизившись к кровати с другой стороны, Дейта опустился на пол, чтобы привлечь внимание брата.</p><p>— Она не послушается тебя, В-4, — сказал он. — Придётся оставить её в каюте на время праздника.</p><p>В-4 тихо хмыкнул и неохотно поднялся на ноги. На лице отражалась вся глубина его разочарования.</p><p>— Тогда я тоже останусь, — гордо заявил он и уселся на край кровати.</p><p>Лор не смог подавить, вырвавшийся из горла, злорадный смешок. Он прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.</p><p>— Ты не помогаешь, — упрекнул его Дейта, и Лор поднялся с дивана.</p><p>— Если В не хочет идти, то пусть остаётся, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Что с того, что он пропустит вечеринку? Вместо этого мы можем провести время здесь.</p><p>— Но это ведь Хэллоуин, Лор, — сообщил ему В-4, поражённый тем, что его собственный брат так легкомысленно относится к этой особенной ночи. — Дети рассказывали мне об этом в классе. Все одеваются в костюмы и ходят от двери к двери, говорят «кошелёк или жизнь» и получают конфеты.</p><p>— И что ты собираешься делать с конфетами, брат? — спросил Лор.</p><p>— Есть их! — заявил В-4 с широкой улыбкой. — Но дело не только в конфетах. Ещё есть вечеринка. Её проводят на корабле каждый год. Моя учительница рассказала мне. И она пригласила меня, и сказала, что я могу привести своих братьев.</p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул и сел обратно на кровать.</p><p>— Но теперь, когда Спот не хочет надевать костюм, мы не можем пойти на вечеринку. Наши костюмы неполные.</p><p>— А кем, чёрт возьми, вы ребята вообще должны были быть? — спросил Лор, обводя их рукой.</p><p>На В-4 был белый камзол с длинными рукавами, чёрные слаксы и сверкающие сапоги. Реплицированный хлыст был аккуратно свёрнут и перекинут через правое плечо. Удержать хлыст на плече было трудно, поскольку он постоянно разворачивался, но Дейта решил эту проблему, надёжно подвязав его шнурком, чтобы он оставался на месте.</p><p>Дейта был одет в достающие почти до колен кожаные сапоги с золотыми кистями, подпрыгивающими при каждом шаге. Штанины его чёрных брюк были аккуратно заправлены в голенища, а узкую талию обхватывал тугой чёрный пояс. Белая шёлковая рубаха сияла из-под экстравагантного красного мундира с большими медными запонками на рукавах и соответствующими фалдами. Чёрный цилиндр с красной лентой завершал ансамбль.</p><p>— Я цирковой импресарио, — ответил Дейта.</p><p>— А я укротитель львов, — сказал В-4. — И Спот должна была быть львом, но она не хочет выходить. Я даже реплицировал для неё гриву.</p><p>Он робко вытащил из кармана эластичную ленту, на которой были закреплены пучки красновато-жёлтого искусственного меха.</p><p>Глядя на то, как В-4 грустно гладит мех, Лор внезапно немного пожалел о том, как только что его дразнил.</p><p>— Ну... — начал он, положив руки на бёдра. — Мы всегда могли бы... Я имею в виду...</p><p>В-4 поднял на брата золотые глаза и Лор увидел, что они наполнены предвкушением.</p><p>Лор прочистил горло и отвернулся.</p><p>— Просто иди без льва, — быстро сказал он. — Кому какая разница, есть он у тебя или нет?</p><p>Старший андроид снова посмотрел на свои руки, затем медленно прошаркал через всю комнату и рухнул на диван.</p><p>Дейта оглядел братьев. Лор отвернулся ото всех и потирал заднюю часть шеи, а В-4 ёрзал на диване, страдая от тоски.</p><p>Что-то у Дейты не складывалось. Лор упрямился без всякой на то причины. Зачем ему делать вид, будто он не знает, что происходит на Хэллоуин или даже, что делать с конфетами? Он вспомнил, как, в их первое совместное Рождество на корабле, Лор тайно спрятал все леденцы в свои карманы. Дейта знал об этом, потому что два дня спустя, вернувшись в каюту со смены, он обнаружил, что Лор с довольным видом хрустит целой горстью конфет.</p><p>Так же Дейта знал, что Лор очень привязан к старшему брату. Он вспомнил день, когда, после долгих скитаний, Лор поднялся на корабль и встретил его. Лор определённо был поражён, узнав, что существует ещё один андроид конструкции Сунга, но у него не было времени отреагировать, потому что андроид немедленно обнял его. Всё потому, что Дейта сообщил В-4, что у того на самом деле двое братьев, и В-4 был в восторге.</p><p>После первого знакомства и ответов на многие вопросы, В-4 почти не расставался с Лором. Если он был не с Лором, он был в школе, но Лор всегда встречал его у дверей классной комнаты и они вместе шли по коридорам, пока В-4 рассказывал обо всём, что узнал за день. Дети относились к Лору с некоторой осторожностью, не только из-за его устрашающего присутствия, но и потому что, один мальчик как-то посмеялся над В-4, пока тот говорил, и Лор бросил ему весьма зловещий взгляд.</p><p>У Дейты была идея, но её сперва нужно было донести. Он осторожно одёрнул свой красный мундир и подошёл к Лору.<br/><br/>В-4 наблюдал за ними, приподняв от любопытства бровь. Он видел, как Лор что-то грубо бурчал, а Дейта терпеливо улыбался в ответ. Заметив, что Лор резко кивнул и поворачивается обратно, В-4 тут же перевёл взгляд на свои руки.</p><p>Лор закатил глаза и, с глубоким вздохом, опустился на колени перед В-4.</p><p>— Брат... Я... Э-э... Думаю, я знаю, как... Ты понимаешь... Решить твою проблему с Хэллоуином, — сказал он.</p><p>В-4 поднял на него широко раскрытые глаза, и Лор продолжил.</p><p>— Укротитель львов без льва - это бессмыслица, так что... — он замолк и оглянулся на Дейту, просто кивнувшего в ответ. Лор повернулся обратно к В-4, чтобы ещё раз увидеть свет надежды в этих глазах, и издать самый громкий вздох, на какой только был способен.</p><p>*** Один час спустя ***</p><p>— Давай, лев, — сказал крохотный скелет, тыкавший ему в грудь леденцом. — Рычи!</p><p>Лор сидел на полу, перед барной стойкой Гайнан, стискивая зубы и молча снося непрекращающиеся нападки одноклассников В-4. Похоже, что дети не слишком боялись приближаться к нему в эту ночь, учитывая, что он был одет в коричневый меховой комбинезон с гигантской пушистой гривой, идеально закреплённой на его голове. Да он даже вытерпел то, что мальчишки постоянно дёргали его за фальшивый хвост!</p><p>Однако, он вёл себя так, как пообещал Дейте. Он не был особенно заинтересован в личном участии в празднике, но с интересом наблюдал за другими. В-4 играл в какую-то странную игру, в которой ему приходилось окунать голову в глубокое ведро и доставать яблоки. Дети подбадривали его и с радостью отказывались от своей очереди, поскольку В-4 был в этом весьма искусен. Он доставал по яблоку для каждого ребёнка, пока не осталось ни одного.</p><p>Лор не мог не усмехнуться, наблюдая. Он думал о том, как взволнован был В-4, каждый раз, когда он встречал его после занятий. Его действительно поражал столь безоговорочный уровень доверия, но такова была природа В-4. Конечно, у него был Дейта, на которого он мог равняться, но по какой-то причине он всегда стремился угодить именно Лору.</p><p>Тёплое чувство закралось во внутреннее программное обеспечение Лора, заставив механическое сердце пропустить удар, но очередной рывок за фальшивый хвост вернул его к реальности.</p><p>— Ты не лев! — воскликнул маленький розовый волшебник. — Ты даже не можешь вести себя как лев!</p><p>Лор покачал головой и наклонился вперёд.</p><p>— Гр-р-р, — лениво проурчал он.</p><p>— Это не рёв, — сказал ему вампир с плохо нанесённым гримом. — Львы не просто говорят «гр-р-р»!</p><p>Лор резко поднялся на колени, заставив детей быстро отступить назад.</p><p>— Вы хотите, чтобы я был львом? — спросил он, изображая энтузиазм. — Хотите? Хотите услышать льва?</p><p>Дети заулыбались и закивали в предвкушении.</p><p>Вскоре вечеринка была прервана громоподобным звуком звериного рыка, который сотряс бокалы с пуншем и разогнал завопивших детей, как стадо водяных буйволов.</p><p>Дейта, В-4 и капитан подошли к Лору после того, как дети нашли безопасные укрытия рядом со своими родителями. Лор тихо сидел на своём месте, будто не произошло ничего особенного.</p><p>— Не хотите объясниться? — спросил его капитан.</p><p>Лор пожал плечами.</p><p>— Они хотели услышать льва. Я просто играл роль, Пикар.</p><p>В-4 опустился на колени рядом с братом.</p><p>— Как ты это сделал? — сияя, спросил он.</p><p>Лор смущённо отвернулся.</p><p>— Ну, помнишь эти дурацкие программы о природе, которые ты любишь смотреть на голодеке? Так вышло, что я... Знаешь... Записал одну из тех, что тебе действительно понравились, в свои банки памяти.</p><p>Прежде чем он смог закончить, В-4 протянул ему ярко-красное засахаренное яблоко на палочке. Лор благодарно улыбнулся, принимая его.</p><p>Он жадно откусил от своего угощения, когда остался в одиночестве наслаждаться им, но произошло это только после того, как В-4 нежно и благодарно погладил его по гриве.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>